routines
by isabella-silver
Summary: sometimes we must end old routines and begin new ones. ExT SxS


_Hey guys!~_

_This little story is based on some truth._

_And is dedicated to my oldestestestest friend and the person who introduced me to ff._

_Thank you to my favourite red-head and the Sakura of our childhood games._

_Lots of love _

_Isabella Silver_

_[the Tomoyo of our childhood]_

---------x---------

**Routines**

I never expected that a routine that carried on my entire school life has been broken.

That I, Tomoyo Daidouji will be walking alone to school.

For this to make sense, I suppose I must explain the story behind this routine being broke.

You see the thing is that my best friend Sakura Kinomoto and I always walked to school together, her on her rollerblades and me on my bicycle.

Though, today was different.

I was waiting for Sakura to come skating down the lane in my usual spot at the intersection where my road and her road meet. However, today she wasn't alone.

Heck she wasn't even on her skates.

She was walking side by side, with a boy.

The most wanted boy of our school, Syaoran Li.

This is still not making any sense is it?

I suppose I'll have to go further into the story.

---------x---------

Syaoran Li was one of the 'jocks' of school and captain of the soccer team. He was always surrounded by people and the centre of attention, well him and his friend Eriol that is.

He is constantly being confessed too and my second cousin and best friend Sakura took an interest in him, not romantically of course but she was just curious to see what type of person he was.

Yeah right! I've known Sakura since we were born, she likes him.

REAL BAD.

So, just like fates wants them to be together [which will soon happen if I have anything to do with it], Li bumps into Sakura in the corridors. He knocks all the books out of her hands just like in a movie. I was observing them from my locker and I must say they were absolutely kawaii.

Li picks up all her books, apologises and introduces himself, Sakura shyly accepts him apologise and introduces herself as well. Both of them blushing furiously. After Li apologises once again he leaves and joins his group of friends. I decide it's the right time to go up and talk to Sakura and we have an exciting conversation about the incident. It was also then that I learnt of Sakura's interest in him, not that I hadn't noticed it before.

However, from this moment to weeks to come, anything uttered from her mouth was Li related. Unfortunately, my supposed 'patience of an angel' finally wore off. I snapped at Sakura and the result wasn't pretty. She refused to talk to me and ran off shouting that I wasn't a very good friend. And I knew I wasn't.

I was sitting underneath the school's oak tree, staring into space and crying silent tears when behind me I heard footsteps. Expecting it to be Sakura I began my apology only to find it was Eriol Hiiragizawa, the vice captain of the soccer team and a said Li's best friend. I stood up shocked and began to apologize to Hiiragizawa-kun only for him to correct me in his name.

"It's Eriol, Tomoyo chan."

I smiled weakly and was uncharacteristically silent, as unbeknownst to anyone apart from Sakura; I had a major crush on Eriol.

In fact, the previous Spring I confessed my feelings to Eriol, who I was on good terms on. However, ever the gentleman he turned me down, as gracefully as possible. Though since then, we haven't exactly been in contact.

I was extremely annoyed that Eriol-kun had seen me in such a state, though he calmly sat next to me and asked whether I fought with Sakura. I smiled softly and meekly nodded.

I don't know why, but I decided to trust Eriol-kun and told him about Sakura and how she was now infatuated with Li-kun. To my surprise Eriol told me of Li's infatuation with Sakura and we decided that we should try our best to encourage them and play match maker.

Later that day, I dropped by to Sakura's house and apologised telling her the truth on how I was jealous of her new found love, as I was not exactly over Eriol-kun myself. She smiled saying that she knew that I didn't meant it and she was talking about Li-kun a tad bit too much. I was glad that Sakura forgave me and from then on I slowly egged Sakura on with any matter regarding Li-kun. And then from then on, Li and Sakura slowly became very good friends.

I don't know exactly how, but we slowly formed our own group. Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran and I became the best of friends and hung out regularly together. Though we were often joined by Chiharu, Yamazaki and Rika.

Eriol came up with the idea of visiting the Sakura festival at the local shrine. I was delighted and straight away informed Sakura about the gathering. We both giggled in delight and she whispered in my ear that she was excited for BOTH of us. I blushed understanding her meaning in the statement though quickly changed the subject onto our kimonos.

The day of the festival quickly approached, Sakura and I were both at my house where we were excitedly getting ready. Though Sakura disapproved to wearing makeup, even very lightly I told her that as seniors in high school it was appropriate for us to wear at least a little. I must say I was extremely proud to be Sakura's best friend as she looked stunning in her pink kimono with sakura embroidery around the edges. Her shoulder length hair slightly curled with a cute clip keeping her short fringe out of her eyes. I too wore a kimono though mine was a purple colour with violet embroidery and unlike Sakura, I had long hair which was I put in a bun and held in place with two purple chopsticks.

My mother dropped us off and to our surprise the boys were actually early. They were waiting for us by the shrine's entrance in jeans and a casual shirt. Syaoran's reaction to Sakura was adorable as he blushed slightly and mumbled his compliments to her. Though I barely hid my pleasure as Eriol complimented me on how I looked today. We wandered from stall to stall and then Eriol and I excused ourselves from Sakura and Syaoran using the pretence of getting cotton candy. We did eventually buy some cotton candy though I admit I ate more of it than Eriol did as we watched them from the shadows.

At first they were totally silent, and then Sakura quietly asked about his upcoming soccer game. He mumbled a polite response and began to tell them how the cheerleading squad, which she was a part of, were preparing a new routine especially for the upcoming game. Then the conversation actually became two-sided for my delight. Though too my surprise Eriol decided that it was time we left them in privacy, and forcibly dragged me away from the happy couple.

"Why did you do that Eriol-kun?" I ask him.

"Because it looks like that my dear cousin is going to confess his feelings today." He said to my delight.

"His feelings? Then we must go back and record this great moment!" I said my eyes shining with excitement.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you not feel like a stalker recording these events?" he asked calmly.

"Of course not! Why would I?" I said matching his calm tone.

"Well Sakura and Syaoran would not like it if you recorded them at this moment, so can we not?" he said gently.

"Fine," I said reluctantly, though it dawned upon me that Eriol when he was dragging me away from the happy couple grabbed my hand and had not let go of it since.

"Eriol…" I said softly.

"Yes Tomoyo-chan?" he said and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Um, can you let go of my hand?" I said quietly and to my delight I saw a faint blush on his cheeks as he quickly let go of my hand.

Finishing my fairy floss we decided we would head to the beach which the shrine was located next too, to give Sakura and Syaoran more time. Though Eriol and I walked along the beach in complete silence until Eriol stopped and picked up a shell, I told him it was pretty and he offered it to me. That single gesture made my whole night and I placed the shell in my kimono sleeve. After that, we sat on the shrine steps overlooking the beach. We talked about everything and anything, about school, soccer, my singing and of course Sakura and Syaoran. Then we ran out of things to stay and just sat there in complete silence and soon Sakura and Syaoran were walking towards us, hand in hand. I quickly got up squealed and hugged Sakura, for I knew what that meant. They joined us on the steps and we sat there and talked for the rest of the night. Soon it was time for us to go and as Eriol and I lived on one side of the intersection while Sakura and Syaoran lived on the other side we were walked home together.

---------x---------

That pretty much sums up why the routine was broken, because Sakura and Syaoran became more than just friends. Though I had to thank Sakura, for because of her I became friends with Eriol and Syaoran. I was stepped back away from view when Sakura and Syaoran approached the intersection and I bumped into someone. I turned around to apologise and to my shock it was Eriol.  
"Ohayo Eriol-kun! Sorry for bumping into you," I said half-heartedly still sad that this one routine was broken.

"I went to your house on my way to school, though it seemed that you already left."

"Oh…?" I said quietly, though my heart rose from its depressed position.

"Just make sure you wait for me tomorrow, okay?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Tomorrow?" I said repeating his words like a dumb fool.

"Well, that's how a routine works. Its repeated everyday Tomoyo-chan" he said simply.

I smiled and I realised, when one routine ends another begins.

---------x---------

_I do not own CCS and its respective characters._

_Please review and press the little green button!_

V


End file.
